


and I'm gonna miss you....

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny how life goes. You sing a song with your friends, and somehow, you mean a sentence of it, with all your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'm gonna miss you....

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written after 3.19. A short thing based on the lyrics in Big Girls Don't Cry.

_and I’m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,_

Blaine wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how he’d ended up singing that sentence _now_. How he’d ended up singing that to Kurt. He wasn’t as upset about it all as he’d been a couple of weeks ago; it felt so much better when they _talked_ about things. Blaine needed to learn that again. Learn to _share_ his feelings, even his bad ones. He hadn’t done that for _years_ really, but now, finally he had a person who wouldn’t judge him for it, wouldn’t judge him for being angry, hurt and say he was _weak_. Kurt wouldn’t do that.


End file.
